Things Change
by prsmonkey
Summary: Damon never knew Katherine was with Stefan at the same time that he was with her. What happens when he finds out? What will he do to Elena to get back at Stephan? Sorry, I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Damon walked into Stefan's room, carrying a glass of blood.

'Rise and shine, sleepyhead,' he said mockingly. Stefan rolled over onto his stomach and pulled his pillow over his head as Damon began to rummage through Stefan's things.

'Come on! We've got things to do, people to eat.' He began opening the drawers of Stefan's desk.

'Don't go through my stuff. What are you even looking for?' mumbled Stefan into his pillow.

'My ring. I took it off last night and I think you might have it.' Stefan rolled his eyes inwardly.

'And why would I have it?' he asked, not trying to hide his irritation. Damon had stopped moving things around, and Stefan heard short, choked breaths.

'Why do you have this?' Damon asked in a strangled voice, holding up the picture of Katherine. Stefan knew what Damon was talking about. He turned over and sat up in a rush.

'It's nothing important, just a memory,' Stefan said breathlessly, moving towards Damon.

'And that's why it was hidden? I know you, you only keep things that mean something important to you.' Damon said accusingly.

'I, uh-'

'You were with her, weren't you?' he said, whispering so that he was barely audible. Stefan stopped where he was and shook his head with regret, staring at Damon sadly. All of the memories came flooding back to him. Stefan's eyes glistened with tears and he looked down.

'You loved her, didn't you!' Damon said louder. He remembered too. He imagined her sneaking out of Stefan's room to meet him, and he'd never even suspected.

'You love her now! You love Katherine.' He shouted as tears rolled down his face. Damon strode towards Stefan and put his hand around Stefan's neck, lifting him up off of his feet. Stefan gasped for breath, and pulled at Damon's hand. Damon didn't try to hide the pain in his voice.

'You were the one who told father, weren't you? You did this to her. Without you, _no one would have known_, and Katherine would be alive. This is your fault.' He shook his head in disgust. 'You took something important away from me, and I know what I can take away from you. Something you love so much. I can take that away from you in a _second_.' Damon brought him down so that Stefan's feet barely touched the floor. 'You didn't just take her away from me,' Damon whispered into Stefan's ear. 'You made her _yours. _I'm going to give you a taste of your own medicine.' Damon smiled cruelly. He picked up a pencil from the desk behind him and plunged it into him, just missing his heart. Damon dropped Stefan to the ground, 'Found my ring,' he taunted. He sped out of the room as Stefan slumped against the bed, coughing and clutching his chest. Stefan knew what Damon was going to do, and he knew he couldn't stop him.


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan tried to stand up, but he could barely move. He leaned forward and coughed, wincing at the pain in his chest. He could feel the pencil scraping against his heart, threatening the puncture it. He slowly pulled it out of him, yelling at the stabs of pain that shot through his chest. He stood up and moved to walk towards the bedroom door, but his skin began to sizzle and burn as soon as the sun touched him. He quickly retracted into to small area of shadows where the sun hadn't reached yet. He looked down at the place on his finger where his ring should've been, but there was only a pale mark, and no ring. Damon. 'Damn it!' He knew Damon must've had his ring. He wouldn't leave it in the house. Damon wanted to have time to do whatever he was doing. Stefan's phone was across the room on his desk. He took a few deep breaths before he sped across the room through the sun to get his phone, and retreated back into the shadows. He scrolled through his contacts, finally tapping one of them. After 3 rings, she picked up. 'Do you know what time it is?' 'Bonnie! I need you to come over as quickly as you can.' He said quickly. 'Stefan? What's the matter?' Bonnie wondered anxiously. 'It's Elena. I'll explain it when you get here.' Stefan hung up before Bonnie could say anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon knew he didn't need to hurry, but he wanted to. Everything about Katherine that he had known this morning when he woke up had been proven wrong. Stefan needed to pay. So did Elena. And now Katherine did too. Damon pushed Stefan's ring into his pocket. It was hard to drive. The lines in the road kept moving. He sped down the empty road. He was past anger. This would be fun. An experiment. How far could he push Stefan? He laughed out loud and tried not to think too much. When he got to her house, he saw Jenna leaving. 'Damon. What are you doing here?' 'Just came by to check on Elena,' said Damon, avoiding her gaze, but she was too busy to notice. 'Is Jeremy here?' he asked. She shook her head no. Then a thought came to mind. 'That's a pretty bracelet. Could I see it for a second?' 'Sure. Elena gave it to me as a good luck.' She took off the vervain bracelet and handed it to him. He made sure not to touch the locket. He took Jenna's shoulders, 'Jenna. Elena is going on a trip to visit a friend. She'll be gone for a while. Don't worry about her, and don't try to contact her. Call her in sick to school. Forget we had this conversation.' He let go of her and she blinked. 'I'm sorry, I must have spaced out.' She laughed nervously. 'Oh, and Elena's not here. She's visiting her friend. She'll be gone for a while.' He nodded, 'I know,' and continued to walk into the house as he heard Jenna drive away. Damon stepped into her house and sped up the stairs quietly. Stefan deserved this. He'd kissed her, he'd slept with Katherine. He'd flirted with her and touched her and loved her, and she'd let him. Enjoyed it even. Slut. His own love wasn't enough for Katherine, and it killed him. Elena was still asleep in her room. She was beautiful. Her olive skin, and chestnut brown curls. Her blanket had fallen off the bed and she only wore a too-big T-shirt, exposing her long legs stretched out for miles. He stroked her smooth cheek, and she nuzzled into his hand. 'Elena,' he said in a gravelly voice. She smiled in her sleep and muttered an incoherent word, but he could have sworn she had said his name. He smirked and quickly undid the clasp to her vervain necklace, placing it in clear sight on her bedside, so that when Stefan would come looking for her, he could know that there was nothing Damon couldn't do to her. Damon found the pressure point in her neck and held it so long so that she would stay asleep for a while. He picked Elena up in his arms and sped her out to his car, laying her down gingerly in the back seat. Damon watched Elena as he drove. She looked so peaceful, like she didn't have a care in the world. She was laying on her side, with one arm laying above her head, and one knee bent. He knew Elena would wake up soon. He had been searching for Katherine for so long, just to find out that he wasn't the only one she loved, if she had even loved her at all. He would crush Stefan's spirit. He would compel Elena, and never erase her memory, so that she would have to live with what she had done forever, thus hurting Stefan even more. Damon heard Elena stirring in the backseat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long for me to post all of these. As soon as school is over it'll be a lot faster. So this story takes place in season 1 when Damon and Elena pretty much hate each other. I love Damon in this season and I just wanted to experiment with a Delena story, so here it is. Please leave comments and constructive critisism! Thank you tons for reading! :)**

'Ughhhh, where am I?' groaned Elena.

'Morning, sleepyhead. It's about time you woke up.' She let out a short, high-pitched scream when she opened her eyes and saw where she was, scrambling to sit up, only to fall off of her seat all together. He laughed bitterly as she crawled into her seat as far away from Damon as she could and pulled her knees up to her chest.

'What's going on, Damon?' she demanded, her voice shaking. She was in Damon's car, only wearing an oversized T-shirt and her underwear. They were driving on an empty road with fields on either side of the road, and not a building in sight.

'Well, you see, Stefan asked me to take you on a trip so that we could bond. You know Stefan, always trying to get the two of us together.' He said.

'You're lying,' said Elena through clenched teeth.

'No dip, Sherlock,' he said, eyes wide.

'Where are we?'

'Not in Virginia.'

'So what is it? Are you kidnapping me?'

'You could say that.'

'What would you call it then?'

'Revenge.' Damon said darkly.

'What did I ever do to you?' she said defensively.

'Not you.'

'Oh God. Did you and Stefan get in another fight?' she said, rolling her eyes.

'Yeah, but this time the roles are reversed.'

'Don't you think you're being a little petty? Stealing his girlfriend?'

'I think I'm going easy on him compared to what he did to me.'

'What did he do?' 'I don't want to talk about it.'

'Can I at least have some pants?'

'No, I think I'm enjoying this whole 'helpless' thing you've got going on.'

'Really.' Elena said, with a hint of annoyance.

'I'll go shopping for you later. You'll need more than just pants, too. We're going to be gone for a _while._'

'No, seriously. Stefan's sorry, lets just go back, no hurt feelings, I won't be mad. Promise.' Elena said, making a feeble attempt to convince him to turn back, hoping that he was kidding. What the heck was going on? Why wasn't Stefan here to save her yet? And was Damon being serious?

'Gosh, Elena,' said Damon in mock worry. 'You're neck looks a little bare.' Elena was so caught up with the situation that she hadn't noticed that her necklace was missing. She started to fumble around looking for it on the floor and between the seat cushions. 'No use, sweetheart. Your necklace is safe and sound at _home. _I thought it would be nice for Stefan to know how safe you were with me.' He smiled casually.

'Take me home. Now.' She said, her voice growing louder. She lunged for the door handle, but Damon locked the door before she could open it.

'You were a lot more fun when you were asleep.' He said, becoming annoyed.

'Stefan's going to find me! He always does!'

'Yeah, with my help. You know how we track you? Through your necklace.' Elena crawled up to the passenger seat. She was dangerously close to crying.

'Damon, I swear...'

'You swear what?'

'Pull over!' choked out Elena. She began to sob and leaned her head against the window. It had begun to rain outside, beating down on the windshield. The rain calmed her down. It made her feel safe. 'Damon, please,' she croaked in a final plea. Damon steeled his jaw.

'We're not friends, remember? Why should I do anything for you.' He spat. Finally Elena cried herself to sleep. Damon sort of felt sorry for her. He knew he shouldn't, she was just a tool to get back at Stefan, not his friend. It was obvious that she was the only way to truly get back at Stefan. He knew that there was another way to go about this, a slower, more tedious option, but there was no guarantee that it would work. He could have made some small pointless effort to hurt Stefan, having nothing to do with Elena, and go on pretending like they were even, while slowly getting Elena to fall in love with him. There were too many variables, though. She could die, go on hating him forever because of his past actions, Damon could die, or a number of other things could happen. Too risky. If he killed Stefan and framed someone else, there would be a chance that she would love Damon, but Stephan would never be around to see it. He took a sharp right turn onto a back road and Elena hit her head hard against the window.

'Ahhh,' she hissed. 'What was that for?'

He smiled at her coldly. 'We're almost there.'

'Where?' He turned into a driveway of a house and stopped the car.

'Now I need you to behave. Just so you don't try to pull anything,' he leaned towards her and she instinctively leaned as far back as she could. He ignored her and reached into the glove box, pulling out a role of duct tape.

'Oh, no Damon, you don't need to do that,' he took her hands in his, and she tensed up, but she didn't object. He pulled her wrists together and wrapped the tape around them multiple times for good measure.

'K, c'mon.' He opened her door from the inside and she slid out of her seat clumsily and pushed the door closed with her hip. Damon insisted she go inside first so he could keep an eye on her. Damon knocked on the door. The house was tall and elegant, and it had an air to it that made you wary of it, but it also drew you to it.


End file.
